I Dare You, Naruto
by Yara Aresha
Summary: "Naruto, aku menantangmu untuk mencium orang yang sejak tadi kau perhatikan." / "Apa? Tidak!" / "Kau tidak bisa menolak, N-A-R-U-T-O! Kau tidak pernah takut dengan tantangan apapun 'kan? Satu ciuman kecil, hanya itu. Jika kau malu semua orang melihatmu, kau cukup melupakan itu, dan mereka juga akan kusuruh untuk melupakannya..." / OneShot/NaruSaku/Warning Inside/RnR?


**_I Dare You, Naruto_**

* * *

**Ficlet/OneShot**

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©Yara Aresha**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typoo's, DLDR, so many failure(s), dll**

**a NaruSaku's Fanfiction**

**This Fanfic is just for fun, so enjoy ^^**

* * *

Saat ini aku berada di dalam bus sekolah yang membawaku dan teman-temanku pulang. Seperti biasanya aku duduk di samping jendela yang kubuka dengan lebar, namun yang berbeda sekarang aku duduk sendirian. Jendela ini sengaja kubuka lebar agar angin leluasa berhembus ke wajahku. Senyumku mengembang melihat matahari sore yang menggantung, menimbulkan semburat warna jingga. Pemandangan yang selalu kusukai.

Fokusku teralihkan ketika bus menjadi lebih ramai, aku menghela napas, menatap kearah teman-temanku dengan pandangan bosan. Mereka saling melontarkan lelucon tidak berguna, sementara yang lain bertindak kekanakkan, melempar kertas yang dibuat menjadi bola-bola, bernyanyi dengan suara yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup bagus, ayolah kami bukan anak _playgroup_ lagi, kelas 3 SMA. Tapi yang mereka lakukan tidak mencerminkan seorang pelajar kelas 3 SMA. Kubiarkan saja mereka bertindak sesukanya, aku terlalu malas untuk menanggapi mereka, _mood_-ku benar-benar sedang tidak baik sejak pertengkaranku dengan lelaki berisik itu, baiklah aku bertengkar dengan kekasihku.

"_Minna_-san! Bisa kuminta perhatian kalian sebentar?" tiba-tiba saja suara nyaring Ino―sahabatku―yang duduk bersebrangan denganku masuk di indera pendengaranku.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening.

"Baiklah, dengarkan. Pertama, aku minta maaf sudah mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Dan mungkin hal yang akan kusampaikan sekarang akan membuat dua orang mendapatkan malu, jadi aku minta maaf kembali untuk mereka. Kedua..." Ino terdiam. Aku sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku kearah Ino, bertanya-tanya mengapa ia berhenti berbicara. Perasaanku mulai tidak tenang.

"―kedua, aku ingin menantang seseorang," lanjut Ino.

Sontak saja semua orang melihat kearah Ino, mereka saling berbisik-bisik. Aku mendengus malas. Mulai lagi, sahabatku ini memang maniak permainan '_Truth or Dare_', meskipun yang sekarang hanya tantangan saja 'sih, dan terkesan memaksa. Intinya, tidak ada yang penting. Ya, pasti si bawel itu akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti biasanya.

.

.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" seru Ino kemudian, tubuhku tiba-tiba saja menegang. Jangan bilang seseorang yang Ino tantang itu Naruto. Mau apa Ino?

Aku bisa mendengar beberapa orang bernapas lega, dan bersyukur bukan mereka yang Ino jadikan target.

"Y-Ya?" jawab Naruto yang duduk di depan Ino. Aku melihat Naruto berdiri dan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Ino. Shikamaru, kekasih Ino yang duduk di samping Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan merapalkan _trendmark_-nya berkali-kali.

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sekilas ia melirik kearahku. "Naruto, aku menantangmu untuk mencium orang yang sejak tadi kau perhatikan!"

Ya! Suasana hening di dalam bus pun menjadi ramai dengan siulan-siulan dan tepuk tangan. Oh, _Kamisama_. Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak saat ini. Si pirang bawel itu tidak serius 'kan? Naruto? Ciuman? Di sini? Di dalam bus? Ino benar-benar gila!

"Apa? Tidak!" teriak Naruto. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Naruto bergerak tidak nyaman. Bahkan lelaki enerjik itu bisa canggung juga.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, N-A-R-U-T-O! Kau tidak pernah takut dengan tantangan apapun 'kan? Satu ciuman kecil, hanya itu. Jika kau malu semua orang melihatmu, kau cukup melupakan itu, dan mereka juga akan kusuruh untuk melupakannya. Satu lagi, aku akan mentraktirmu ramen! Bagaimana? Atau aku suruh orang lain saja yang melakukannya? Ini juga demi kebaikanmu dengannya, aku tidak tahan dengan sikap kalian yang saling acuh itu," ujar Ino, disertai dengan seringaiannya yang menjengkelkan.

Sialan, Ino.

Sementara Naruto melancarkan protesan-protesannya kepada Ino. Sekali lagi aku menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk kembali menatap keluar jendela, namun tetap mendengarkan obrolan Ino dan Naruto. Aku harap Naruto tidak menyetujuinya, entahlah.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Tapi jika orang itu tidak pernah berbicara padaku lagi, dan marah-marah, itu salahmu. Kau harus bertanggungjawab, Nona Yamanaka!"

_Naruto no baka_. Kenapa kau menyetujuinya? Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi gelisah, percaya atau tidak keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisku. Ino, kau benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Aku mengerti, aku yang tanggung semuanya! Ayo cepat kau lakukan," jawab Ino, aku yakin senyum kemenangan pasti kini menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

.

.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti bus sekolah. Aku merutuki sopir bus yang menjalankan bus dengan pelan. Perjalanan kali ini benar-benar memakan waktu yang lama. Aku semakin gelisah saat kudengar langkah kaki Naruto yang berjalan ke arahku. Ini adalah hari yang mengerikan untukku, sungguh.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dengan rapat. Tanganku memegang erat rok _sailor_-ku. Ritme detak jantungku semakin menggila. Lalu kutahan napasku sejenak ketika langkah kaki itu berhenti di sampingku, dan perlahan-lahan jemari halus yang familiar itu menyentuh daguku.

Jangan membuka mata, Sakura. Jangan. Buka. Matamu. Aku berteriak di dalam hati.

"S-Sakura-_chan_, bisakah kau membuka matamu?" tanya Naruto, dengan suara yang rendah.

Ya. Benar, Naruto berjalan kearahku tadi. Dan sekarang dia duduk di kursi kosong sebelahku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan membuka mataku ragu.

"Sakura-_chan,_" gumam Naruto. Aku yakin, Naruto tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. Jantungku semakin berdebar kencang saat manik zamrudku bertemu sepasang manik biru laut itu. Mata itu selalu menatapku lembut dan membuatku seakan terhanyut ke dalam tatapannya.

Masih dengan menyentuh daguku, Naruto kembali bersuara. "Maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tahu aku salah, setelah ini kau bisa memukulku," bisik Naruto, sorot matanya berubah menjadi lebih sendu. Oh, ayolah aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti ini. Tadinya aku berniat untuk memukulnya, dan mencegahnya bertindak macam-macam kepadaku. Ya, tidak di depan banyak orang seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa untuk sekedar mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

.

.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan milikku saat ini. Aku bisa merasakan hangat napasnya di wajahku dan itu membuat jantungku lepas irama. Kuakui, dua tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto―ya, dialah kekasihku―belum pernah dia sedekat ini. Naruto adalah lelaki yang sangat menghormati seorang wanita. Bahkan, kontak fisik yang terjadi di antara kami paling jauh adalah berpelukan, itu pun untuk menguatkanku.

Tapi sekarang, bibir kami hampir bersentuhan, di dalam bus sekolah, dengan beberapa pasang mata yang memerhatikan. Aku menelan salivaku, menanti apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya.

Apakah dia benar-benar akan menciumku?

"Aku tidak peduli dengan traktiran Ino. Aku hanya ingin hubunganku dengan Sakura-_chan_ bisa kembali seperti semula, jadi apa yang akan kulakukan ini demi hubungan kita. Aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa hanya Sakura-_chan_ yang ada di hatiku."

Aku tidak tahu Naruto mendapatkan kata-kata itu dari mana, Naruto bukanlah lelaki yang puitis atau semacamnya. Tapi aku senang dengan ucapan dan pengakuannya itu, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Akhirnya kami kalah dengan keegoisan kami masing-masing. Setelah itu, Naruto menarik tubuhku dan membawaku ke dalam dekapannya. Hangat dan nyaman. Dikecupnya puncak kepalaku, lalu mengangkat wajahku. Matanya menjelajahiku dengan dalam. Lalu, aku pejamkan mataku begitu bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, lembut.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum padaku saat ciuman pertama kami ini berakhir.

"Maafkan aku, kau bisa melupakan ini dan pukul aku sekarang juga tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto.

Bodoh, dia meminta maaf tapi sama sekali wajahnya tidak menunjukkan penyesalan? Hal ini membuatku geli dan ingin tertawa. Jujur saja, aku malu dan ingin membentak Naruto sekarang juga. Tapi, rasa bahagiaku terlalu besar.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan memeluk tubuh jangkungnya dengan erat. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Ino, dia benar-benar sahabat terbaikku. Dia melakukan ini agar aku dan Naruto berbaikan. Mengingat egoku dan Naruto sama-sama tinggi. Jika Ino dan ide gilanya tidak pernah ada, mungkin aku dan Naruto tidak akan berbaikan untuk beberapa hari ke depan karena masalah sepele itu.

"_Aishiteru, baka_!" teriakku tidak tahu malu, dan seketika bus sekolah semakin ramai dengan sorakan teman-temanku. Biar saja. Aku terlanjur malu.

"_Kyaaaaa_~ jidat ini diluar dugaanku!" teriak Ino histeris dari kursinya.

Ah, Sore yang indah...

Mana mungkin aku melupakan ciuman pertamaku yang keren ini.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
